Picnic Kiss
by mosherocks4
Summary: Natsu takes lucy on a date that leads to her first Kiss. /NALU/ Present For Dawni-Chan!


Saturday nights are meant for partying. And quite frankly dates. Which is why I sat patiently in my bedroom waiting for the familiar sound of knuckles meeting the wooden door, separating my apartment from the rest of the building.

As I sat waiting for my date...Yes, my very first date if you didn't know, I hummed to myself quietly. I couldn't remember the whole song; I only knew the little tune that played over and over in my mind. It was catchy.

_Knock, Knock_

The sudden noise made me snap out of my tune and I jumped up off my bed. I stood in the spot for a few moments, until more knocking sounded through my house. I took a deep breath and walked calmly to the door. Before opening the door to allow the person inside, I checked my hair, clothes and make-up in the mirror on the wall. With another deep breath, I opened the door.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu's voice boomed through the doorway, echoing down the hallway.

I smiled back at him.

Natsu stood in front of me grinning like a mad man. His hair looked fairly damp, meaning he probably just had a shower before coming over. His usual scent of burning wood and ash, as well as a not too familiar one accompanied him. His beloved scarf was wrapped around his neck as usual, and his outfit was one I'd never seen him wear before. A red shirt with beige pants. Different, but it looked cute on him.

"Ready to go Luce?" Natsu asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed my coat.

-x-x-x-

"So, Natsu...You look cute tonight." I smiled awkwardly as we walked down the street. Natsu chuckled and thanked me for my comment.

"You look cute too Lucy." He added. A light blush dusted my cheeks. It wasn't unusual for me to receive comments like that, but coming from Natsu it felt like it meant a lot more.

"Thanks Natsu." I said, turning my head away so he wouldn't see my pink face.

We continued to walk down the streets of magnolia in mostly silence. Every so often one of use would say something and the other would reply back but mostly we didn't say anything.

In the silence I noticed something. The streets began to become less familiar and darker too.

"Uh, Natsu? Where are we going exactly?" I asked, walking closer to him. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and held onto it tightly.

"You'll see." He laughed and continued to walk. I felt a little uneasy about walking in dark streets; they always set as a dump site. Oh my gosh, did Natsu plan on dumping my body here!

"And here we are!" Natsu announced, motioning for me to look ahead. I peeked over his shoulder. I quickly felt stupid for thinking anything strange. Why would Natsu kill me and ditch my body when he would be a prime suspect? The whole guild knew we were going out tonight; they'd chase him down and demand answers. And besides, why would he ask me out so he could kill me? Ah, stop thinking Lucy!

After clearing my head from my silly thoughts, I looked at what Natsu was showing me. A ring of trees sat on a hill and just below them sat a blanket with baskets scattered on it. A picnic.

"Did you make this?" I asked, baffled. Natsu blushed in the dim light of a single post light that stood up on the hill and shone down on a tiny amount of space.

"It's beautiful." I said, running up the hill, Natsu followed closely behind me.

-x-x-x-

We ate most of the food Natsu had prepared for us and I must say, it was probably one of the best meals I had ever eaten!

"I'm so full!" I laughed, stretching. Natsu laughed with me as he cleaned up the blanket and the leftover food.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've been practising my cooking skills." He smiled. I stood up on the blanket and stared off at the moon that had popped up while we were eating. It was a soft blue colour and beyond beautiful and perfect for that moment.

Natsu began humming as he cleaned. I listened to his voice and felt my stomach flutter. As he sang I realized he was humming the song I was while I waited for him earlier that night. I wanted to ask him what song it was, but I didn't want him to stop singing so I stayed quiet and listened to him.

The song ended and he began another one.

"Hey Luce, whatcha' thinking about?" He asked, cutting into his song. I turned around to face him when I felt the blanket under my feet pull away and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. I didn't see what happened next, but I do know that the next thing I knew Natsu was lying on top of me with a grin on his face.

"Uh, N-Natsu!" I stuttered. My face felt like it was on fire. I wasn't sure if it was because I was blushing or if it was because of Natsu's breath. Either way it made my stomach flutter and flip more.

"Sorry Luce." He laughed, still grinning. He narrowed his eyes and I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

Natsu reached his hand up to my face and brushed a few strands of hair out of the way. I watched him carefully and I noticed he was looking deeply in my eyes. I blinked and turned my attention away. But only to his lips.

"N-Natsu?" I asked quietly. I felt weird, being this close to someone. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I had a feeling my first kiss was coming any minute.

"Lucy, I really like you. And I hope what I'm about to do doesn't make you hate me." Natsu whispered before dipping his head. His lips brushed mine and my heart began beating like a drum.

The kiss didn't last long. Natsu pulled back and stared down at me, mixed emotions floated around in his eyes.

"..." I was speechless. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, deciding I didn't know what to say.

"L-Luce?" Natsu asked concerned. Worry was written all over his face, and it made me smile.

"Kiss me again, Natsu." I said before pulling him back to me and locking our lips together. Natsu laughed against my mouth.

I was glad Natsu was my first kiss; I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. And in that night we both knew that something bigger was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, a super cheesy ending! it wouldn't be a fanfic by me if it wasn't sugar filled :P haha<strong>

**So I'm not sure how well I write Nalu fanfics (I believe this is only my second, maybe thrid) so I hope it went well :) I Really hope you liked it Dawni-Chan! **

**Leave a review letting me know whatcha thought~**

**- mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
